Allein auf der Welt
"Allein auf der Welt" (Originaltitel: "No One is Alone") ist die 45.Folge von "Desperate Housewives" und wurde in Deutschland zum ersten Mal am 13.02.2007 auf ProSieben ausgestrahlt. In den USA lief die Episode erstmals am 14.05.2006 auf dem Sender ABC. Inhalt Bree bietet Susan an, mit Tochter Julie vorerst bei ihr zu unterzukommen, während ein Detektiv der Versicherung Susan mitteilt, dass der Brand kein Unfall war, sondern absichtlich gelegt wurde. Plötzlich kommt ihr die Einsicht, dass Edie etwas damit zu tun haben könnte. Sie stellt sie zur Rede und Edie gesteht sofort, dass sie es getan hat, aus Rache dafür, dass sie mit Karl geschlafen hat. Felicia bricht in Paul's Haus ein und stiehlt dort den Zweitschlüssel für's Haus, während Carlos und Gaby erfahren, dass Xiao-Mei schwanger ist. Bree muss feststellen, dass sie Danielle's Geburtstag vergessen hat und will als Entschädigung eine große Party für sie veranstalten. Danielle wäre jedoch Andrew's Zimmer lieber, doch Bree gibt die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass er wieder zurück kommen wird. Tom wird derweil plötzlich von einem Kumpel nach Atlantic City eingeladen, was Lynette stutzig werden lässt. Sie konfrontiert ihn mit dem, was Ed herausgefunden hat – dass er im letzen Monat 3 Mal in Atlantic City gewesen ist und ihr nichts davon erzählt hat. Er erklärt ihr, dass er sich dort mit jemandem trifft, der ihm einen Job angeboten hat. Und solange der Deal noch nicht abgeschlossen war, wollte er es ihr noch nicht erzählen. Matthew bittet seine Mutter um Verzeihung, doch die ist so enttäuscht und wütend auf ihren Sohn, dass sie es für besser hält, wenn er eingesperrt bleibt, während Mike und Susan sich allmählich wieder annähern. Lynette hat beschlossen, Tom heimlich nach Atlantic City zu folgen und gibt die Kinder derweil in Mrs. McClusky's Obhut, während Danielle mit einigen ihrer Freunde feiert. Bree, die seit Tagen kaum mehr geschlafen hat, ist am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs und sorgt dafür, dass wegen einer Lapalie die gesamte Party abgebrochen wird. Carlos versucht, Xiao-Mei es so gut wie möglich gehen zu lassen, auch wenn da heißt, dass er und Gaby dafür zurückstecken müssen, während Danielle herausfindet, dass Matthew im Keller eingesperrt ist. Sie verspricht ihn zu befreien. Susan spricht mit Bree und eröffnet ihr, dass sie sich ernsthafte Sorgen um sie macht: sie schläft kaum und rastet wegen einer Kleinigkeit plötzlich aus. Bree erzählt ihrer Freundin, dass sie Andrew ausgesetzt hat und sich deswegen schwere Vorwürfe macht. Am nächsten morgen spricht Susan noch einmal mit Edie. Sie hat sich mittlerweile ein Tonbandgerät besorgt, mit der sie Edie heimlich ein aufnehmen will, wenn sie die Brandstiftung gesteht. Natürlich kommt Edie schnell dahinter und entlarvt Susan's Versuch. Es entbrennt eine Rangelei zwischen den beiden Frauen, die erst dadurch beendet wird, dass Edie mehrmals von Bienen gestochen wird. Lynette ist Tom zu einem Haus gefolgt und muss entsetzt erkennen, dass ihr Mann tatsächlich eine andere Frau in Atlantic City hat. Als Tom während er nächsten Tage nach Hause kommt, sind Lynette und die Kinder verschwunden. Er fragt Mrs. McClusky, ob sie sie gesehen hat und erfährt so, dass seine Affäre aufgeflogen ist und Lynette die Kinder gepackt hat und gegangen ist. Edie hat eine schwere anaphylaktische Reaktion auf die Bienenstiche und liegt im Krankenhaus. Susan unterbreitet ihr ein Friedensangebot und bietet ihr an, sie nicht anzuzeigen, wenn sie der Polizei erzählt, dass sie eine andere Person gesehen hat, die ihr Haus nieder brannte, damit sie möglichst schnell an das Geld der Versicherung kommt. Edie lehnt ab. Viel mehr droht sie ihr an, sie regelrecht zu zerstören, sobald sie wieder auf die Beine gekommen ist. Während Gabrielle erkennen muss, dass Carlos das Baby anscheinend wichtiger ist, als seine Ehefrau, schlägt Danielle Betty mit einer Eisenstange nieder und befreit Matthew aus seinem Gefängnis. Bree findet derweil einen Brief von ihrer Tochter, indem sie ihr mitteilt, dass sie mit Matthew von Zuhause weggelaufen ist. Bree packt daraufhin ihre Sachen und weißt sich selbst in eine psychiatrische Anstalt ein. Felicia hat unterdessen Blut in Paul's Haus verteilt und die Polizei gerufen, die ihn festnimmt, nachdem sie auch noch 2 Finger in seinem Wagen gefunden hat. Zu guter Letzt: Tom sitzt alleine im Dunkeln und kann nicht glauben, dass Lynette ihn verlassen hat. Gabrielle beobachtet eifersüchtig, wie gut sich Carlos und Xiao-Mei verstehen. Felicia hat sich in den Norden des Landes verzogen – ihr fehlen 2 Finger. Abschließende Worte von Mary Alice "Es ist für jeden von uns ein schockierender Moment - Der Moment in dem uns klar wird, dass wir ganz allein auf dieser Welt sind. Die Familie, die wir als selbstverständlich hinnehmen, könnte uns eines Tages verlassen. Der Ehemann, dem wir so bedingungslos vertrauen, betrügt uns vielleicht. Die Tochter, die wir so sehr lieben, wird möglicherweise nicht zu uns zurückkommen. Und so könnte es geschehen, dass wir am Ende ganz allein bleiben. Aber natürlich legen manche auch Wert darauf, allein zu sein."